It is known to provide, for use in food stores and the like, a rack for storing and dispensing filled cylindrical containers, wherein the rack is formed of inexpensive molded plastic parts that are snapped together to provide a structural grid.
Heretofore, such snap-together racks have been useful only with cylindrical containers whose opposite ends are of the same size. Many quasi-cylindrical containers, such as bottles, have at one end thereof a neck and mouth of reduced size relative to the base of the container, although an intermediate, or belly, portion of the container, is frequently of the same size as the container's base. The prior racks cannot accommodate such quasi-cylindrical containers.